One Life
by XxTheOnlyWolfehxX
Summary: A Jacob Imprint Story Will Be Making A Sequal and Will Be Making It From Jacob's POV
1. Preface

_Preface_

I've been missing my best friends, Jacob, Quil, And Embry. We've been friends ever since I can remember. When I first met them we were very little like 3 or 4. I've lived in La Push, Washington all my life well, most of it anyway. I've been moving back and forth from there and South Dakota. My mom is Sioux and my dad is Quileute. My mom lived in South Dakota and then came to Washington to come for a visit when she met my dad…My mom said it was instant love and they married very young. My mom's name is Julia and my dad's name is John. Oh, by the way my name's Shyla….Shyla Marie Clearwater. Today we're moving back to La Push. I wonder if my friend's will remember me….They probably won't…..


	2. Friends

_Friends_

I got out of the car and headed towards the beach just to see if my friends were there… I looked around and the first thing that caught my eye was this big, tall guy with short black hair. I looked at his eyes is that Embry? _It can't be he's so huge…_ I went over to him to get a closer look. "Embry? Embry Call?" I said unsure. "Yeah and you are…?" He looked at me up and down, I guess you can call it investigating. "Shyla? Shyla Clearwater is that you?" He looked with wide eyes. "Yeah it's me!" I said excited. _What a relief he remembers me…_ He came up and gave me a big hug. "Wow. You're really different." He looked at me surprised. "Really? How so?" I laughed. "You're so huge…" He smiled. "I just hit a growth spurt that's all Shy." _Shy the nickname everybody calls me._ I smiled at him when I noticed a rather large, burly boy come up to us. Quil. He smiled at me. "Hey, I'm Quil Ateara." He said trying to flirt. I laughed. "Hey, I already knew that..." I replied. "Really? Do I know you? If I did I'd surely have remembered." He said in a smart tone. _Same old Quil…_ "You really don't remember me Quilly?" I smiled. "Shy? Is that you?" He looked at me surprised. "Yeah it's me!" He came up and hugged me squishing me a little too tight. "Quil…You're…squishing me." I said trying to breathe. He let go. "Oh...Sorry 'bout that." "S'okay." I smiled. When I saw a long haired guy come up to us I remembered him almost instantly. Jacob. He came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Shy? I haven't seen you in ages!" I laughed. "Jake is that you?" He smiled. "Course it's me." I smiled at all of them. "I've missed all of you guys so, much!" They all busted out laughing. "What's so funny?" Embry stopped laughing. "We just saw you two months ago when you came down for Quil's birthday…" I laughed. "Yeah but, still." Embry chuckled and then stopped suddenly looking a little nervous. "Hey guys I got to go. See ya later…" He then ran away going into the woods. _Mom's got to be looking' for me…_ "Hey guys I got to go help my mom unpack. See ya later." I walked back up to the house noticing that they were following me. Jake caught up with me Quil slowly walking behind. "So, Shy what've you been up to?" I smiled. "Ya know the same old same old… Being bored over there and missing you guys." He chuckled. "Yeah it sure has been boring here without you…" I smiled and looked at our car already unpacked. Jake looked at me. "We got here too late." I sighed. "Yep. My mom and dad are probably gonna chew me out for this…Well, maybe not because, I'm with you guys." I sighed and walked up the steps them following behind me, I opened the door going inside. "Sup dudes?" I laughed, my mom looking at me and my dad looking at the boys. "Hey..." My mom said happily. Jake and Quil were standing there a little awkward. "Hey." Jake said. My mom looked up and smiled. "Jacob…Quil it's nice to see you guys!" Quil laughed. "Yeah it is Mrs. Clearwater." My dad was smiling. "Hey Jake, Hey Quil." "Sup John?" Jacob said. We all busted out laughing. My dad looked at him funny. "Nothing much, I was just gonna go to your house to go see your dad." Jake smiled. "Oh, okay then…Billy's up there." My dad smiled and walked out of the house my mom going with him. I cleared my throat. Jake smiled at me. "Hey I'll see ya later okay Shy?" I smiled. "Kay see ya." Quil looked at me a little hesitant. "Well, what do ya wanna do?" He looked at me curious. I smiled. "Anything…" He smirked at me. "Well, I'm gonna go to my house my grandpa wanted to talk to me about something. Wanna come?" I stared at him. "No thanks, I'm gonna go exploring..." He laughed. "Alrighty then." He chuckled walking out of the house closing the door behind him. I went over to an open moving box and got an out a pencil and paper, writing down _Went exploring be back later. Shyla _I went out grabbing my sweater and putting it on going into the forest, I walked along until I reached an open meadow where I saw a huge, gray mutant looking dog wolf type creature on the opposite edge of the meadow staring at me. I gasped when it started coming closer to me. I sat on the ground feeling nervous it was first hesitant and then it ran away. I quickly ran out of the woods running home. I walked up the stairs. "Mom! Dad!" I ran inside my heart pounding. My mom looked at me concerned. "Shy? What's wrong?" I shook my head still gasping for air. "I…saw…a huge…wolf." She sighed. "Shy…No more going into the woods. I don't want you getting hurt okay?" I nodded not able to talk clearly yet. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I then went up to my room going to sleep.


	3. The Start

_The start_

I woke up looking at the clock. _Damn 7:30? Wow. That's early_. I got up and took a quick shower before going down for breakfast. My mom smiled at me. "Hihanni Waste" I smiled. "Good Mornin' momma." She laughed. "Umm…Where's dad?" She smiled. "He's fishin' with your Uncle Harry and Billy Black." I looked at what she was cooking. Wow. Pancakes again her "Specialty" "Oh, okay…" She smiled again. "You gonna eat?" I smirked at her expression. She's always happy no matter what… "Yup." I smiled and grabbed a plate. "So, what're you gonna do today?" I looked up at her. "Probably hang out with Jake and Quil." She was silent as she ate. I finished and looked at her. "Well, I'll probably be around if you need me." She smiled. "Okay, have fun dear." I laughed as I walked outside. I was probably wandering around aimlessly for half an hour before I saw Embry and about three other guys come up to me. "Hey Embry!" He looked at me glaring. "What wrong with you?" I asked confused. "Nothin' why?" I glared at the boys glaring back at me. They were all so huge. "I was just wonderin' why you were glaring at me." He laughed. "It was cause I was bored…" "Bored…?" "Yeah." I looked at the boys. "Who're they?" He looked at the oldest one I assumed. "That's Sam Uley, Jared, and Paul." I looked at them a little curious. "Wow. What is it with you boys? You on steroids or somethin'?" They laughed. "Like I told you before we all must've hit a growth spurt." I smiled. "Yeah a pretty big one at that." They all laughed again before Jacob came he looked mad. "Well, Shy I'll see ya around." I looked at Embry. "Okay…bye." Then they left. I felt Jacob come behind me. "What're you doin' talking to them?" I looked at him. "I was just ya know making conversation." He smirked. I glared at him. "Why? I can't talk to them?" He smiled. "I'm not saying you can't, I'm just saying I wouldn't if I were you…" I looked at him confused. "Why? Why not?" He looked at me frowning now. "I dunno. They're supposed to be our so called protectors. But, I just think they're a bunch of hall monitors gone badly." I laughed. "Why do you say that?" He looked at me with a worried expression. "Well, they give me this look like they're waiting for me or somethin' it's kinda freaking me out." I smirked. "Waiting for you? Huh. Weird." He looked so…mad. "Yeah weird." I smiled. He glared at the ground, shaking. I felt his hand. "Whoa, Jake you're really hot. You have a fever or something?" He was still shaking. "I dunno. Look I gotta go." He then ran to his house. I ran back to mine.


	4. Legends

_Legends_

After that I didn't see him for about three weeks I was starting to get worried. I was walking outside when I saw Quil with a sad look on his face. I ran up to him. "Quil you okay?" He looked at me. "No." I looked at him worried. "Why? Is it about Embry and Jacob?" He had a sad expression on his face. A drawn one. "Yeah…Ya know what the deal is with them?" I looked at him. "Nope, sorry I haven't seen Jake for the past three weeks…" He looked at me again. "Me neither." I smiled. "So what're you doin'?" He smiled back. "Nothin' you?" I smirked. "The same…" He laughed. "Ya know we get each other." I smiled. "I know…I'm gonna go see Jake, you coming?" He smiled. "No, I've got things to do." "Okay…" I walked over to Jacob's house when it started to rain. I saw him he looked different he had cut his hair and got a tattoo just like the one Embry and the rest of them had. I walked up to him yelling. "Hey!" He turned around glaring at me. I looked down avoiding eye contact. "What do you want Shyla?" I gasped. "What happened to you?" "Why do you care?" I shook my head gasping for air.

Our last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki, was known to be a man of peace. However, there was one spirit warrior name Utlapa who did not agree with Taha Aki's ways. He wanted to enslave the neighboring tribes and gain power over more of the land. When Taha Aki became aware of Utlapa's wishes, he banished him from the tribe and prohibited him from ever using his spirit self again. Utlapa was furious, and took advantage of his first opportunity for revenge. The moment Taha Aki left his body in his spirit form, Utlapa stole Taha Aki's body and then killed his own body so that there was nobody left to return to. Taha Aki was stuck in the spirit world, with no way to warn his tribe.

Taha Aki eventually came up with a solution that would change the lives of the Quileutes for generations to come. He entered the body of a large wolf, and the wolf shared his body with Taha Aki's spirit willingly. As both man and wolf, he went back to his tribe. At first they tried to kill him, but then they realized that the wolf was not an ordinary wolf. One of the warriors disobeyed his orders and entered into the spirit world, thus learning the truth. When Utlapa realized what happened, he killed the warrior before he could tell the others what he had discovered. Taha Aki was so enraged, so full of human anger, that his emotions were too powerful for the wolf's body, too human, and so he transformed into a man. Thus, the werewolves were created." I sighed replaying all the words into my head again. "Now can you guess?" I sighed. "Not yet…Sorry Jake." He smiled. "Please try to guess… I gotta go." He smiled and pulled me up hugging me. "Bye, Shy… Good night and I love you." I was shocked for a moment at what he said. "B-Bye" Was all that came out. He got up and left, going towards the window. I went over to the window, he was in it peering down. "Jake what're you doing?" He just looked at me and smiled. "I'm going." I glared at him. "You could go out the door… My parents won't mind." He ignored me and jumped down landing on his feet, and then running into the woods. I got into bed, leaving the window open just in case.


	5. Family

_Family_

The next morning I got up and took a shower before heading downstairs to find my parents gone. I looked in the kitchen and on the fridge was a note. _Shy went to Seattle be back around 9:00 there's food in the fridge if you need any. Mom and Dad. _I sighed and went outside heading over to Jacob's house. When I got there I knocked on the door and I was surprised to see Billy there. "Shyla?" I smiled. "Hey, umm… I need to see him." He sighed. "He's not in." I sighed. "Look I'm sorry Billy I just need to see him." I said while sliding in the door. He wheeled around when I was about halfway down the hallway. "Shyla!" I opened the door which I assumed to be Jacob's and saw him sleeping soundly almost not able to fit on the small bed. I almost was about to wake him up when I heard a noise outside and looked out his window seeing Sam and his group coming. I quickly ran outside running over to them. "What did you guys do?" The big one Sam came up to me. "Why? What did he tell you?" I yelled. "Nothing! He told me nothing because, he's afraid you'll hurt him." Sam chuckled. I was so mad I pushed him; the other one Paul came up to me. "Don't ever do that again little girl or you'll be sorry." I growled and punched him. That did it. He started to shake and he was getting mad when he phased into a wolf, a large wolf growling at me. I screamed. Sam looked at me. "Stay still Shyla, if you move to quickly he'll get you." I watched the wolf breathing hard when I turned around and saw Jacob running towards me. "Shy!" I looked at him with wide eyes realizing I was running towards him. He swerved around me and phased shredding his clothes. He growled. I watched them. Paul was the first to strike he bit Jake's shoulder and then they fought viciously tumbling on the ground growling, yipping, and yelping at times. I shivered as they went into the woods. Sam looked at me. "Take her back to my house." He ordered to Embry and Jared. They sighed and took me with them. We stopped outside a brown house, with flowers all around it. I sighed. Embry looked at me while Jared went inside. "Shy, about Sam's Fiancée… Emily don't stare at her she'll get mad." I looked back at him confused. "Why would I stare at her?" He didn't answer me he just went towards the house. I stayed there still bewildered. "Shy, come on in. We won't bite." I sighed and went inside. The first thing I saw was a girl, who I assumed to be Emily .She had a long claw mark going from her eye straight to her lower jaw. She stared at me. "Who's this?" She asked. Embry looked at me. "Shyla Clearwater who else?" She smirked. "Oh so your Jacob's girlfriend." I looked at her with wide eyes. She looked at me. "Oh… Are you his girlfriend?" I sighed. "Well, yeah… sorta." She smiled. "You want a muffin?" I smiled and looked at Jared and Embry who were already eating there's. I grabbed one. _Whoa these are massive_. I took a bite. _Mmm… These are so good._ I smiled when I saw Jacob, Sam, and Paul come in. Sam went over to Emily and kissed her. Paul went to sit beside Jared. "Sorry." He mumbled to me.


	6. Imprinting

_Imprinting_

Jacob looked at me and smiled, walking towards me. "Shy you wanna come for a walk?" I smiled. "Sure." He grabbed my hand and walked out with me. I looked back when I heard Paul mumble something, Jacob must've heard it because, he stopped and went back grabbing my muffin and throwing it just missing Paul's head. They all laughed. I smiled. "That'll teach you to mind your words!" He chuckled. "So, where we going?" He smiled. "Wherever…I just need to tell you something." I smiled. "What is it?" He grabbed my hand pulling me closer. "Did you ever hear of the legend of imprinting?" I shrugged. "Not that I know of." He sighed. "Well, I can tell you now that you know what we are…" I smiled. "Yeah you're werewolves." He chuckled. "Exactly. Well, imprinting is when we wolves find the person we're supposed to be with forever." I sighed. "When you mean forever…?" He smiled. "When I say that I mean forever…" I shook my head. "So, now you have no choice but, to love me and only me?" He nodded his head. "So, you wouldn't want it any other way?" He smiled. "Nope." I glared at him. He looked at me confused. "What?" "So, now you're just gonna stand there and say that you love me?" He smiled. "Of course." I pulled away from him. "Before, you never took a second glance and now you choose to say you're in love with me?" He looked at me grabbing my hand again. "Before I was stupid. I didn't know anything." I glared at him tears filling my eyes. "Now honey don't cry." I pulled away running to my house. Slamming the door and crying my eyes out on the couch.


	7. Apologies

_Apologies_

I was in my room asleep when I heard a rock tick against my window again. This time I ignored it. It happened again and then he pounded against the glass. I shot straight up. "My parents!" I yelled knowing he could hear me. He knocked again; I sighed and got up opening the window. He smiled at me. "Shy, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to put it that way when I explained it." I rolled my eyes. "Shyla please. I'm sorry and I love you." I glared at him. "Do you expect me to just go ahead and forgive you? To say it back?" He smiled. "Yeah I actually do." I looked at him shaking my head. "Well, then you're stupid to believe I'd actually forgive you…" He frowned. "Why won't you forgive me?" I felt the tears coming again. "Because, you're… Well…" He looked at me wiping a strand of hair out of my face. "You don't have an answer for that do you?" I frowned shaking my head. He smiled and leaned in closer to kiss me and I let him. He smiled. "You tired?" I nodded. He surprised me when he suddenly picked me up and set me down on the bed him lying down beside me. "Shy, I'll always love you, you know that right?" I smiled. "Yep and I'll always love you too."


End file.
